


Stuffed to the Brim

by Slipperdeedoo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Demon Dick, F/M, Feeding Kink, I think?, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsterfucking, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Size Difference, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipperdeedoo/pseuds/Slipperdeedoo
Summary: Food was Beelzebub’s love language. You knew that; you just weren’t expecting him to be so… liberal with it.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 423





	Stuffed to the Brim

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading I feel a need to further warn readers: A huge part of the setup to this piece is Beelzebub feeding the reader (im keeping pronouns neutral for them, but they are AFAB, thus the M/F tagging) until their tummy is engorged; if this is something upsetting to you, please be warned as the I've seen the kink 'stuffing' with multiple meanings. take care!

Shacking up with demons has its ups and downs; none of the brothers really kept normal hours. Even if they were immortal, there was still too much to get done. If anything, immortality made them even more aware there wasn’t enough time in a devildom day: paperwork had to get filed, money needed to be made, anime to watch, games to play, books to read, beauty routines maintained, school work to finish, school work to ignore, stars to observe, it just went on and on. 

Kitchen noises are what wakes you up, this time. And not the usual kitchen noises, either; the usual late night kitchen noises weren’t loud enough to wake you up. Inhaling an entire fridge’s worth of food is a surprisingly quiet affair. Clattering pans, the roaring of iron-wood stove: telltale signs of someone actually cooking a proper meal at this time of night. 

You knew Beel got terrible hunger pangs at around midnight, but based on the smells wafting through your door, this was a new level of late night “snacking”. Still, you couldn’t help but mentally applaud him for making the most of Lucifer’s overnight stay at the demon lord’s castle. 

Truthfully, you had no desire to separate Beel, and a Beel that was hungry enough to cook at that, from his feast; You and your housemates had consumed a very filling dinner earlier in the night. You could have a snack, if you really dwelt on the thought. The scent drawing you to the kitchen promised a delicious feast, but you were more curious about what Beel was making than interested in consuming it. A large chunk of devildom food wasn’t fit for your delicate human consumption, but the often deadly and involved cooking processes of various dishes grabbed at your curiosity and fascination. 

Unfortunately, you seemed to have missed most of it. When you poked your head past the kitchen door, Beelzebub was in the process of plating his work. Which was, strange, almost. Food had a really hard time getting to the plate when Beel got involved with cooking. 

You couldn’t help but stare, more than a little baffled as you watched the demon focus. He wasn’t wearing his usual hoodie, probably due to the heat of the kitchen. Barefoot and dressed down a bit, but still with an apron on to keep food off of his clothes; He almost looked like one of those fanservice-y home chefs from a food commercial. Comfortable, focused, pretty, almost glassy eyes- 

Said pretty eyes lit up as Beelzebub caught sight of you, straightening up to stand his full height. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Your voice was still a little heavy with sleep. “What’re you making?” 

“Oh,” Beelzebub looked back at his work. “Um. A lot. A little of everything. You talked about wanting to try more devildom food.” 

That startled you. “This- this is all for me? We had that huge dinner before Lucifer left, and Beel, aren’t you normally starving by now? Are you feeling alright?” 

Beelzebub ran a hand through his hair, at a loss. “I’m starving.” 

“So,” you gently pick up one of the small dishes and hold it out to him. “Eat.” 

The demon gave a huff of frustration before gently taking the dish from your hands- they’re feverishly hot- and placing it back on the counter. “That’s not what I’m hungry for.” 

You could only blink in response. He only talked like that when you two were…

Beelzebub looked away, rubbing his at neck. “I’m not going to make you eat, but I thought you might like to eat some blue ring daube, or some hellweed salad. I know you ate a lot at dinner, but I kept all the portions small.” 

You kept your gaze on him, firm, waiting for him to go on as he fidgeted with his hands. Beel wasn’t one for keeping secrets. 

“I’m going onto… a part of my cycle,” He started. “It only happens every few thousand years, but it makes me so… I can’t eat. I can feed on the sin of gluttony, to take the edge off, but… for once, the thought of food- even actually consuming it- I can’t. 

“What do you normally do during… this part of your cycle?” you asked. 

Beel turned his head, and you could see the oven’s firelight glinting in his teary eyes. His voice was a little thick. “My brothers, even Belphie, can’t help in this. It’s too tainted with their own sin to be any help. If I could, I’d go into the human realm to feed. But…”

“…It causes havoc up there,” You finished. 

“Yeah. The last time I did, the aftermath caused a world-wide famine. Which Lucifer can’t allow right now due to what Lord Diavolo is trying to broker between the three realms. Please,” He begged. “Let me feed from you. I don’t want to get sin from any of the other exchange students.”

You looked towards the table. The island was covered in delicate porcelain dishes that housed bite sized portions. Some steamed, others had condensation mildewing along the outer rim. Everything looked fancy enough for one of Asmo’s Devilgram photos; you could feel all effort Beelzebub had put into every dish. You let yourself dwell on the idea. 

“Well, I can’t have you corrupting angels.” The tears in Beelzebub’s eyes threatened to fall in relief. “And who knows what Solomon would barter for in return?”

Beelzebub let out a shaky laugh, wiping at his eyes. “I don’t care honestly. All I want is you, right now.” 

Well, if your cheeks weren’t rosy before. “So, should I just…” you gestured to the motherload of nibbles. “Dig in?” 

“Oh! Try this first.” He scoops up a small bowl and it’s contents into your mouth; a pastel amber… ice cream? Despite it being feather light on your tongue, it’s colder and much more sour that you were expecting; wracking your body with a toe curling shiver as it melted in your mouth. 

Beel’s smile looks hungrier, as if a plate piled with a mountain of food has been sat down in front of him, as he explains. “Pucker-fruit sorbet; I pulled the recipe from one of Satan’s cookbooks. It’s supposed to be a palette cleanser.” 

You raise a hand over your mouth as you lick your lips, a movement Beelzebub watches with rapt attention. 

“Wow,” you say, awed. “You really made that yourself?” 

He hums a joyful affirmation as he readies the next dish, pinching what you could only describe as a small, over filled dumpling with additional doughy nubs between his fingers; it’s skin was practically transparent, doing nothing to hide a tender and meaty filling. “This is a mini-peacock shrimp dumpling,” With his other hand, Beel gently cradles your jaw. Obediently, you open your mouth as he brings it to your lips. 

The sensation of your lips on Beelzebub’s fingers as he feeds you makes him feel weak, even as every physical part of him tenses. He can’t keep himself from groaning as you moan in delight, enjoying his food down to your very soul. 

The dumpling is _perfect._ Hot enough not to burn your tongue, the filling is juicy and well-seasoned; you’re more than a little disappointed that a single mouthful is all you’re going to get. 

Beel doesn’t let you feel disappointed for long; he keeps the food coming, each dish just as good, if not better, than the last- feeding you every last bite. 

As you work through what Beelzebub has made you, he sticks close; His hand slowly wanders down to rub your back when you start getting halfway through the ‘menu.’ Whenever he isn’t coaxing food down your throat, he’s explaining each dish, going into deeper detail about the flavor profile as he leans down to nuzzle his face into the crook of your neck, sighing with contentment as you ease- no matter how slightly- the desperate need at the pit of his stomach. 

Somehow, you manage to clear the island. By this point you feel _extremely_ full- even your sleep shirt and the band of your shorts feel a little tight. 

Beelzebub doesn’t even bother with the dishes he’s left behind. He’s been good, and you’re so _full_ , he can’t stop himself from tilting your face up and devouring you in a hungry kiss. Both of his hands cup your face as you realize just how hungry he is. He pulls back just enough to let you breathe a few ragged breaths, before he growls out,“I need you,”and he dives back in. His tongue makes use of the part of your lips, tasting every inch of your mouth as he pulls you up onto an adjacent counter. 

Again, he lets you breathe, but he doesn’t pull away- his mouth leaving a wet trail of hickies and kisses, punctuated with the occasional nibble of teeth as he works down, to your neck, to your collar bones. 

A voice in the back of your head thinks you should make him head back to your room, you can’t leave the kitchen like this- but between the sleepy, heavy feeling of being so full, and the magic Beelzebub’s mouth is working on you, you find that you don’t really care where you are at the moment. 

When he hits the neckline of your shirt, he catches a hold of himself, though barely. 

You wouldn’t want to be taken back to your room naked, he thinks, and that’s all he focuses on. 

All coherent thought leaves his head as you pull your shirt up for him; he doesn’t waste a moment as he lurches forward, his horns now crowning his head and his wings making a quiet, ominous buzz. He kisses what he couldn’t when the shirt was blocking him; leaving hickies over the swell of your chest before taking a nipple into his mouth, his hand rising to roll the other in between his fingers. You bury your hand in his hair, the other is up and over your mouth; Lucifer might not be home (yet), but you don’t want any of the other brothers to interrupt you and Beel; not when he’s like this. 

Yanking on his hair is enough to make him release your tit with a pop, murmuring apologies and praise against your skin before he gives the other it’s duly deserved affection. It isn’t long before the other nipple is just as tender as the one before it; tears are starting to gather in your eyes from their overstimulation. 

“ _Beelzebub,_ ” You beg.

He looks up at you with those gorgeous eyes of his, glassy with lust, still latched onto your breast. 

“ _Please._ ” 

With that, there’s both a high whine and a rumble in his chest as he releases you, again, with a pop. Minding your full tummy, he leaves a gentle trail of kisses, worshipful, and you wiggle out of your shorts, hurrying to pull your underwear down with it. 

Drool is running down your stomach and down to your cunt by the time he reaches your belly button, your legs spreading. 

He kisses over your folds, hot, wet, and loud in the quiet kitchen as you try to fist back your ragged moans to very mixed success. You can’t help grinding your hips into his face, and he gladly takes the weight of your thighs in his hands to spread your legs further. His tongue laps at your entrance before he focuses on your clit, swirling his tongue on the bundle of nerves as he suckles. 

Just when you think you’re at your limit, he pulls back, much to your vocal disappointment. 

Looking up at you, from under his horned crown and now messy bangs, he takes a deep breath, breathing in your scent. He holds it for a moment, memorizing it as he looks up at you, whining so cutely and desperately for him, before his breath fans over your cunt again. 

The he dives back in to devour you, his tongue fucking into your entrance and the pad of his taloned thumb rubbing your clit, pushing you over your precarious edge. 

Beelzebub continues to lap at your core, drinking in every last drop that you can provide; you can’t hold in your cries as you keen with overstimulation. 

Eventually, with a final wet kiss, Beel pulls back, tongue swiping the slick from his chin. 

He’s gentle with you, kissing your temple as he holds you close, scooping you up with so little effort you don’t realize he’s carrying you back to your room until you notice the cool air caressing your still tender chest and your thighs, still damp with Beelzebub’s drool. 

As you tilt your head to look at the demon’s profile, some part of your mind takes note of how quickly the arches of the hallway ceiling are moving past in your post orgasmic haze. You lean your head into Beel’s shoulder and cling to his baggy leather jacket; you can’t mind the fact that your shorts and underwear are still pushed down to your knees as you melt from the purring noise Beelzebub makes vibrates through your body. 

He has no problem shouldering your bedroom door open and accidentally slamming it closed again with a hip before he gently deposits you on your bed, cradling your face as he gives you another kiss. Carefully, he shrugs off his jacket, letting you hold onto it when he has to part from you- if only for a short time- to lock the door. 

You’re feeling a little more coherent as you sit up in your bed; the mussed sheets and blankets delicious against your skin as you stretch your limbs and wiggle the rest of the way out of your bed clothes. As you toss your discarded clothes to the floor, you pull Beel’s jacket closer, but in a heartbeat Beelzebub was back and gently tugging it from your hands. 

Minding his horns, Beel put his forehead to yours, caging you with his arms and pressing you into the mattress with his weight. 

“I’m here,” he said with a ragged breath. 

“Hey,” you answer, smiling up at him.

“I need you,” His voice is husky, but with the puppy dog eyes he’s peering into yours with, he looks like he’s begging you for a snack.

“So you’ve said.” Your smile turns impish. 

He pulls back a little and buries his face in your neck with a frustrated huff. 

“Take your time, buddy.” You comb your fingers through his hair, content. You’re utterly naked and defenseless in his arms, but due to all of Beel’s previous ministrations, you feel just as utterly relaxed and comfortable.

He smiles into your neck, a laugh puffing out of his nose. You can feel his fangs rub against your skin, and the purr rumbling from his chest again. “You have no idea how much I do not want to do that.” 

“Oh~? And why might that be?” You’re teasing him at this point; You know why- you can feel the sizable hard on pressing against your hip. You can’t help but marvel a little at Beelzebub’s control; he normally has such a hard time keeping himself from something he wants to devour. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Ah.

“Well,” you let your fingers tangle into his hair, and not so gently, you pull him back to look you in the eye. “I think with all the snacking you did earlier, you have less of a chance at hurting me than you think.” 

A growl rumbles from Beelzebub’s throat as he rips himself from your grasp, pulling you up towards his mouth by the back of your neck, any hesitation he might have had about your willingness, gone. His kisses are rougher than they were in the kitchen, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip even after you open your mouth in accommodation. You nip back in rebuke, and you can feel Beel’s happy chuckle as he seals his mouth against yours in a deeper, more proper kiss; that he happily repeats over, and over, and over as he reaches down between your bodies, talons scraping across your skin, leaving red, angry welts with little pressure.

The pads on his index and middle finger tease your clit, drawing shudders out of your body. and carefully slide a finger, then another one in. You moan at the feeling, then give his fingers a purposeful squeeze, grateful to realize he’s lost his claws as his fingers pump into your pussy. In response to your core milking his fingers, you feel Beelzebub growl; verberating through your entire body, coupled with a buzzing sound, whining through the air but rumbling from his back. 

The firm grasp Beelzebub has on the back of your neck disappears for a moment; long enough for him to lean back and grab a fistful of his shirt and pull forward, the fabric sliding off of his body in tatters before he tosses the now rag onto your bedroom floor. 

Then, that moment, and any astonishment you might have had, passes- Beelzebub’s free arm wraps around you shoulders, holding you in place as he presses his newly bared chest to yours. He slots his mouth to yours once again, taking you in like you’re the only thing to consume for miles and he hasn’t eaten for weeks. 

You writhe in his grasp, hips bucking into his touch as he slides in a third finger. You moan, the sound stolen by his hungry kisses. Your hands rub down his sides only to meet an obnoxious number of belts, still buckled. You attempt to scratch at his hips to get those stupid pants off, but Beelzebub tilts his hand so that the heel of his palm is rubbing against your clit as he finger fucks you like there’s no tomorrow.

You’re so focused on trying to pry Beel’s pants off that when the tight, coiling pressure within your gut snaps, you’re blindsided. Beelzebub’s fingers maintain their rhythm as waves of pleasure tear through you, and all you can do is dig your nails into Beelzebub’s hips and cry out. He’s kind enough to let you breathe unfettered as he draws it out, his mouth moving from your mouth to that tender spot under your jaw, and then the side of your neck, marking you with a trail of long lasting hickies and love bites. The noises he pulls from you are ragged and uneven, mixing with the lewd sounds of your pussy clenching around his still moving hands; if anyone was curious enough to put their ear your door, they would have no illusion as to what was happening inside. 

It feels like eternity before the lord of the flies has mercy on you. Tears are streaking down your face with overstimulation and your throat feels raw by the time his mouth leaves your skin and his fingers pull out of your cunt. Beelzebub leans back and sits up Drool dripping down his chin as he looks at how much of your essence has coated his hand and run down his forearm. He lets you catch your breath as he laps and sucks off what you’ve left behind on his skin. 

“I think,” Beel’s voice is a growl. “you can take me now.” He reaches down to his hips and with three loud, tearing, snaps, his belts fall to the ground. It’s considerably less dramatic when he dips his pointer finger underneath his waistband and tears through both his pants and boxers with little issue. 

His cock springs free, and your mouth goes dry; its a far cry from what you’re used to. Its thick and engorged, red and almost delicate looking despite its size and girth. The ‘head’ of his cock bottlenecked before expanding and flattening out into a lacy… almost cup shape if it stopped fluttering. The shape of it is fascinating, but considering its length and girth, you can understand why he he’d focused so intently on prepping you. 

His weight shifts, and Beelzebub grabs you by the hips. Eagerly, you spread your legs for him, excited to find out how he’ll feel inside of you. There’s a purr rumbling from Beelzebub’s chest as he lines himself up with your entrance, and eases himself in. 

The push and drag of Beel’s demon cock as he slowly bottoms out feels unearthly. The fluttering of his cockhead creating a strange suctioning sensation within your core that has your toes curling and your fingers curling into your sheets. He’s maintaining his frustratingly slow grind into your core when stars explode behind your eyes once again; with how over sensitive you are, it’s getting easier and easier to draw them out of you. This time, Beelzebub stills as you ride out your high; you reach up and around his shoulders to scratch your fingernails down his back out of sheer frustration. 

Your patience breaks when Beelzebub continues his maddeningly slow pace. “You don’t..need to hold back for me at this point, Beelzebub.” 

Beel aggravatingly, stilled again, utterly silent as he took in a breath, held it for a moment, and then released it with a shaky exhale; the heat of his breath fanning against your neck. “You sure?” 

“I mean,” You panted. “the results are the same if you don’t, right?” You were already fucked silly at this point, but you were beyond frustrated with Beelzebub’s newly found restraint. Yours had long since flown out the window, and you wanted your huge hot demon boyfriend to pound you into your mattress, damn it! 

You leaned back, using the newer angle for better leverage. Beelzebub made a choking noise as you firmly pressed your hips into his, your calves straining a little as your legs wrapped tighter around his waist. You didn’t bother holding back the noise his cock drove out of you. “Think I could do this if you let loose?” You ask, pleased with yourself. 

Beelzebub looks down at you, jaw slack, eyes hooded, before he shakes his head with a laugh. You hear a distant, high whine; It takes you a moment to realize that it’s Beel, singing from his chest, but by then the noise he’s making has grown into something of a rumble, with that whine still layered in. You’re shoved backwards, bouncing a little on your mattress before you’re flat on your back again. It’s a testament to how huge Beelzebub is that you didn’t slide off of his dick entirely with that maneuver. 

You barely have a moment to breathe before his hands simultaneously lift your ankles higher and pull your hips closer; your head lolls back and you let out a choked cry as that familiar stretch returns. You realize, belatedly, that his grip on your ankles and hips hasn’t moved; in fact, he’s rubbing soothing circles into both with his thumbs. 

You prop yourself up on your elbows a bit to peer at Beelzebub; Just as carefully, the demon peers back, even as his monstrous cock twitches within your body. You start by looking at the hands holding onto your hips and working your way up. 

Truthfully, his hands do feel different than they did before Beel shifted- but it wasn’t an uncomfortable change. His skin felt… rough, but fluffy where your legs connected with his chest. In contrast, the pads of his fingertips and palms felt worn, but soft, despite the addition of fluff. His sharp, long nails had changed into pairs of thin, wickedly curved talons. 

Looking up further, you realize that your ankles don’t even reach his shoulders. In this form, Beelzebub has grown, accommodating the additional set of arms holding your ankles up, and supporting the additional wings that glitter in your room’s dim lighting. The patterns that traced down his elongated torso were difficult to describe, but you could recognize the parts of it that were similar to what he’d had in his pretty-boy form. 

You weren’t going to lie and say that Beelzebub’s face didn’t terrify you at first. That handsome face you knew so well had not just elongated, but also split; his mouth started at the middle of his neck, folding open and closed as he fidgeted under your gaze. Tusk-like structures curled out of the roof of his mouth, but they wiggled as much as Beel’s other mouth bits. His face has given up the ghost at maintaining the façade of a nose, but his other facial features took up the space it left behind; big, soulful compound eyes that still had a purple fuchsia gradient that you knew so well were supported by cheekbone-like structures curved outward in almost a perfect half circles. His horns are still the same as the ones that crowned his head before, but they feel…grander somehow. Bigger maybe? Fluff that mimics his hair adds to the uncanny, but cute effect of his new face. 

Your voice caught in your throat a bit as you began to speak, so you kept it simple. “Hey.” 

Beelzebub’s mouth clamped shut, before hesitantly opening part way. “Hi,” He spoke back; Beel was clearly trying to speak quietly, but his voice was a distinctly inhuman rumble. 

With a frustrated huff, you lean your head back and throw an arm over your eyes. You feel Beelzebub tense. “How the fuck aren’t you going insane right now?” 

Beelzebub peers at you for a moment; you peer back from under your arm, to give him a moment to mentally blink as his eyelids have likely gone to the same place his nose has. 

You feel him relax a little, his thumbs going back to rubbing their maddening circles. “The longer I have you stretched out over my dick, the more I can fit inside you. The more I can fit inside you, the better I can mate with you.” And with that, his grip on you tightens and he pulls out and slams himself back inside you; fast and hard enough to feel like his dick has knocked the air out of you. 

As you pant, He continues with a deeply pleased rumble, “I’ve fed you as much as I could to prepare you for this. I’m not letting you go until I’ve stuffed your cunt as much as it can handle. I can’t stand the thought of losing you, so I can’t have Belphie finish you off, but,” He articulates every pause with a slam of his hips that was just as fast and hard as the first; between this and the drag of his cock, you can barely listen. “Your gluttony is so satiating.” The moan he lets out is utterly inhuman; the best your fucked out mind can describe it as it a thunderous roar that’s only a smidge quieter. He looks at where your bodies join with a happy booming laugh. “I can’t get enough of how you feel around me; you look so cute and small squeezing my cock like this.” 

Your eyes are rolling back in your head as he keeps up his pace; blindly you reach down and wrap your hand around what you can and squeeze: about two of his fingers. You feel one of his hands release one of your ankles, and it rises to cup your face, a huge thumb swiping the drool streaming out of the corner of your mouth. “You’re such a sweet little slut. _My_ sweet little slut,” he coos. His hand leaves your face, and you hear him suck your drool from his finger before his grip on your ankle once again returns. 

Beel speeds up his pace and you want to cry with joy; you can’t tell if you are or not, the noises Beelzebub pulls from you and the sound of your coupling distant as you get lost in the pleasure of his hips and the roaring moans you can feel vibrating through his body. 

Time has lost all meaning as his hips stutter out of rhythm. Quickly, Beel leans forward, curling his body completely over yours and caging you in with his arms on either side of your body, tearing through your sheets, blankets, and even mattress. With a roar loud enough to feel like the whole room was vibrating and a final close press of his hips, Beel came; and what he was filling you with was unlike anything you’d felt before. You could feel him slowly pull out as he rode out the euphoria before pushing back inside you- except, if felt like he was pushing something _aside_ as he pushed back in. 

By the time Beelzebub pulled out fully, you couldn’t even whine at the loss. You still felt hot, and so, _so_ full. He doesn’t waste a moment, gently, but firmly, he holds your legs together with one hand as he cradles you close with his upper arms, though you can feel his fourth hand splay possessively across your lower back. You throw your arms around his shoulders- they don’t even meet in the middle, behind his neck. Suddenly, you were grateful, with all the exertion Beel has put you through, he hadn’t flipped you over at any point. All that pressure on your full tummy would have been a nightmare.

You barely notice as he lifts you from the bed, exhausted and still hazy from a glorious afterglow. When you feel bits of Bell’s mouth comb the hair that’s plastered to your forehead from sweat, you lean into his touch. It’s… uncannily similar to how wet fingers would feel, though deep down a part of you knows they could tear you apart with ease. But that’s always something Beelzebub has been able to do, so the idea doesn’t frighten you. It’s simply something your brain takes in vaguely, along with the idea that if he dropped you suddenly, it would hurt. 

It feels as if you’ve blinked when Beelzebub dips under his door frame. He paused for a moment just past the threshold, before letting out what almost sounded like a disappointed huff. 

“Belphie must have heard us,” Beel said, again with an almost disappointed undertone. 

“We weren’t exactly trying to be quiet past a certain point,” you mumble sleepily. 

“Part of being a twins mean we sync up; I was almost hoping Belphie would help make a family with us.” 

You blinked up at him for a moment, uncomprehending. 

“Almost.” He repeats to himself, more firmly this time. He looks toward his bed and you feel him soften. “He made a nest for us.” 

Squinting into the dark you see that the twins beds have been pushed together; the sheets, blankets and pillows arranged and formed in such a way that it looks like an extremely large, sturdy, and more organically shaped pillow fort. A pillow cave?

Beel gently rubs his elongated jaw against your temple. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He continues to hold you as he draws a bath from the twin’s bathroom; only using one hand to draw water that is safely warm for you. He gets into the tub with you as he washes the sweat from your hair and body, slowly shifting back to his more human form as he finishes cleaning you up. He prevents you from falling asleep completely with not very chaste kisses, and still cradles you like you’re made of glass and keeps your legs firmly closed- but when he’s done with you, he lets you wash what you can reach, and cleans himself the rest of the way one handed. 

When the water cools, he takes you out of the tub and towels you off before gently setting you on a bathroom stool with a firm look. 

You get the implicit message and keep your legs closed, even going to far as to cross your legs at the ankles to reassure him as he towels off. 

Beelzebub doesn’t bother with clothes, but he pulls one of his own over your body after disappearing into and reappearing very quickly from his room. 

With a tender kiss to your bruised lips, and a second below your navel, Beel scoops you up again to carry you back to Belphegor’s gifted nest. He props and puffs up pillows, and gently tugs at blankets to tuck you in before he curls around you himself. You peer up at him, once again studying his “human” profile. 

He watches the door as if guarding against something, before he looks down and notices you haven’t drifted off. Beel leans down and cradles your face in his big hands, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Rest. I’ll keep you safe and make sure nothing touches you until you’re ready.” 

You blink at his strange reassurance, but feel soothed nonetheless. You reach up to squeeze his hand before cuddling closer to his side, and you let your eyes finally slide shut. Darkness washed over you, and you let it pull you farther into dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. when I started this I had two nsfw WIPs and it was between an intensely kinky beel one (this one) and a lucifer one and well! you can guess which one won 💦💦💦 At first I was really worried at how this fic would be taken, but this is week 2 since starting it and I am ready for it to been SEEN. Is it good? Is it hot? Don't know! Either way, this was a fun learning experience.   
> I've never written proper smut before, and my perfectionism kind of took the reigns on this one. I had NO idea it would take this long or turn out as long as it would lengthwise. Someone smack my little pizza hands if I ever try to do another long one again LMAO  
> Shoutout to my friend lee (@eelstye here on ao3; check out their work if you're interested kinky hlvrai fics!) for both exposing me to new kinks and inspiring me to write them 💛💛💛  
> Thank you so much for reading this far!!!! 💞💞💞💞


End file.
